Magnetic resonance imaging ("MRI") is one of the most versatile and fastest growing modalities in medical imaging. As part of the MRI process, the subject patient is placed in an external magnetic field. This field is created by a magnet assembly, which may be closed or open. Open magnet assemblies have two spaced-apart magnet poles separated by a gap, and a working magnetic field volume located within the gap.
The diagnostic quality of images produced by MRI is directly related to several system performance characteristics. One very important consideration is the uniformity, or homogeneity, of the main magnetic field. In order to produce high-resolution images, the magnetic field produced in the MRI scanner must be maintained to a very high degree of uniformity. However, an MRI magnet initially produces a field that is usually less uniform than that required to image successfully. At some point after manufacture, the magnet assembly must be adjusted to produce a more uniform field.
A process known as shimming is used to improve the homogeneity of the magnetic field to the necessary levels by making small mechanical and/or electrical adjustments to the overall field. Mechanical adjustments are called passive shimming, while electrical adjustments are known as active shimming. Electrical adjustments are effective because electrical current passing through a wire will produce a magnetic field around that wire. When these wires are formed into coils, the strength, direction, and shape of the magnetic field produced can be controlled by adjusting the physical and electrical parameters of the coils. Placing these coils in strategic locations as secondary magnetic field sources has the effect of adding to or subtracting from the main magnetic field in localized regions as well as over the entire pole surface, affecting the overall homogeneity of the main field. While the use of these "shim coils" has allowed the homogeneity of the main MRI magnetic field to be greatly improved, there are numerous drawbacks associated with their use.
For example, the electric current in the shim coils may be unstable, resulting in an overall instability in the main magnetic field. This instability may cause "ghosting" in the MR images. Ghosting is an interference phenomenon that appears at periodic intervals along the phase axis. These errors are unacceptable to any radiologist, who may confuse the correct position of the patient's anatomic elements, possibly resulting in an incorrect diagnosis.
Further, shim coils are temperature sensitive. Variations in the temperature of the individual coils can cause instabilities in the main magnetic field, resulting in image artifacts. In addition, the currents used to produce the magnetic fields in the shim coils require complicated electronic circuits, such as voltage and current regulators and current amplifiers, to maintain stability. The shim coil can become inoperable when one or more of these electronic components breaks or goes out of tolerance. Even when all the electronic components are working properly, this type of active shimming adds expense and complexity to the overall MRI system. Passive shimming avoids adding complexity to the MRI system, but instead makes manufacture of the magnets more complicated, usually by requiring the custom physical modification of the magnet core components, such as shim bars, while adjusting the uniformity of the field produced by the newly-manufactured magnet.